<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Small but Precious Family by PlumNeedsALife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888572">A Small but Precious Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumNeedsALife/pseuds/PlumNeedsALife'>PlumNeedsALife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome the the Minecraft Universe! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, Diamond Golem Skeppy, Family Dynamics, Gen, I mean I didn't tag any ships but we believe in queerplatonic relationships in this house, Older sibling Punz, Parental BadBoyHalo, Parental Skeppy, Punz and Sapnap are Siblings, Void Demon BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Younger Sibling Sapnap, baby adoption, bee hybrid punz, blaze hybrid sapnap, dadboyhalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumNeedsALife/pseuds/PlumNeedsALife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how one Void demon finds another addition to his small, but precious family.</p><p>Featuring Void demon good dad BadBoyHalo, adorable arson child Sapnap, proud older brother Punz, and Skeppy trying his best. (Rocco and Lucy are also there.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Badboyhalo and Skeppy, Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, Luke | Punz &amp; Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome the the Minecraft Universe! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Small but Precious Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello everyone, it's Plum! I know I said this series was going to be 75% SBI but I also said it was going to be a lot of family fluff. This series is 100% adoption and found family. If you want an overview of the AU take a look at the first work of the series. Also, I know that Piercing and Multishot are mutually exclusive enchantments but what I imagine is that Bad has the Piercing enchantment and just knows how to fire multiple projectiles at once. Cause he’s a boss. I imagine that you only use the multishot enchantment of you don’t know or don’t have the skill to fire multiple projectiles yet. Like training wheels.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Nether was a strange and hostile place. It was filled with dangerous mobs and fast flowing lava. For one Void demon by the name of Bad Boy Halo it was the opposite of the land he hailed from. The Void was a cold and dark expanse, sparsely populated. The atmosphere of the Nether, in contrast, held an oppressive humid heat full of assorted mobs running around. As the demon walks out of the glowing portal he takes a look around. There were piglins going about their daily business, bartering and patrolling. He notices striders and kaulks traversing on top of the large pools of lava that this biome is known for, the large creatures ambling slowly on top of their fiery home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As dangerous as the Nether could be it was the only place you could go to obtain special potion ingredients. Heck you need blaze powder to just brew the dang things. The hooded figure takes in a huge breath, taking in the musty scent of his surroundings, listening to the low hum of the portal, then lets the breath out slowly, the action centering him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Get in, get out, get home. Easy.” The bespectacled demon mutters to himself. This wasn’t Bads’ first expedition into the Nether but you could never be too cautious. The man pushes his glasses higher up on his nose bridge and starts walking towards the Nether Fortress, having memorized the route after his many resource gathering adventures. Even without any gold armor on the piglins ignored him, a curious thing considering they would normally attack anyone else in the same situation. Even the trites were practically tripping over themselves to avoid him, scuttling around the squishy, red floor. The man always wondered about that, he just figured it was because he was a Void demon. His sharp teeth, horns, and glowing white eyes made people wary around him and most mobs saw him as a threat. Usually the thought would sadden him but here in the Nether it was an advantage, he supposes in this case it was fine his looks were off putting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noises of the Nether get quieter and quieter as he gets closer to the Nether Fortress. All that’s left as he gets to the entrance of the looming structure is the sound of wither skeletons and blaze, one of which will be a nuisance to his mission today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright you potato you can do this, you’ve done this plenty of times.” Bad whispers to himself, trying to hype himself up for the task at hand. He pulls his sword from where it’s strapped to his back and materializes his shield in his off hand. The demon takes a careful step forward, he takes a look left and then right to check for any wither skeletons, with the Wither being a Void creature itself, its disciples are one of the mobs that actively fight Bad. With the entryway clear of those muffin heads he turns right from the entrance and quickly jogs down the hallway, having an internal map to the closest blaze spawner. His steps falter as hears the tell tale rattle of bones behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot, I thought this was gonna be an easy day.” The man complains, mouth forming a small pout. The man turns around to see a hoard of wither skeletons making their way down the hallway to the left of the entrance, all of them ignoring his existence.</span>
</p><p><span>“What in the world?”</span> <span>The demon asks himself. Why were there so many of them heading in the same direction? Shouldn’t they be patrolling the fortress? His questions are answered as he hears a scream from the direction the hoard was heading. The demon sighs, he wasn’t the type of demon that would leave people in trouble to fend for themselves, this was going to suck though. The demon races down the hall, steps still light in case the wither skeletons decide to divert their attention away from whoever was in trouble. He follows the sound of creaking bones and crying into a small room. The room is packed full with probably twenty skeletons, their attention completely focused on a small bundle on the ground who seems to be the source of the wailing. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Oh my MUFFINS. Is that a baby?” The horned figure all but shouts. In an instant all of the skeletons’ heads snap around to look at him. Time seemed to slow as all of the mobs descended onto him at once. The man raises his shield, stance widening, as he braces himself for the onslaught. His shield luckily catches the first few attacks as he counters, slashing through several enemies at once thanks to the Sweeping Edge enchantment. The unlucky wither skeletons poof out of existence leaving piles of bones and coal in their wake. At the sound of fighting the childs’ distressed weeping increases. Bad is distracted for a split second but that’s all it takes as a wither skeleton gets in a lucky hit on his right side. The man takes in a harsh breath, the withering effect spreading, starting from the slash on his ribs, his body starting to feel cold and numb. He can feel his health depleting with every pulse of his rapidly beating heart, blood oozing from the wound in his side at the same pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad quickly backs up out of the room and into the hallway, most of the skeletons’ following him out, he lifts his shield to defend himself as he puts some distance between himself and his attackers. The Void demon grits his teeth, he swiftly searches his hotbar, the sword in his hand dissolves away as he pulls out some bread. He eats it as fast as he can, hoping that the quick meal can help keep him from dying a slow and painful death. Respawning is a given but it didn’t mean dying didn’t suck any less. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus Bad, you can do this,” The demon mumbles to himself, as he removes the shield from his off hand. The man switches to his crossbow, hand twitching rhythmically as the withering effect reaches his arms, his free hand going to the arrows at his hip. Despite the shakiness, he steadies himself as best as he can and loads three arrows into the weapon and takes aim. The distance he put between the mobs and himself was adequate enough to use the long range weapon. As the crowd of skeletons make their way closer to him he takes the shot, two of the arrows miss but the one that does makes it through several enemies courtesy of the Piercing IV enchantment. The wither skeletons poof from existence but more just march ahead to replace them blocking the hallway, the rest of the skeletons leave the room in favor of helping their fallen brethren. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man quickly reloads and fires off three more shots, this time all the arrows make their target and them some. With the crowd thinning he can see past the darn muffin heads now. He fires off one last shot,it takes care of most of the crowd, and switches back to his sword and shield once more. The horned man takes a deep breath to steady himself as the withering effect finally subsides, he tightens his grip on his glowing netherite sword and shield, and rushes forward. He swings his sword at the enemies in his way, taking them out with brutal efficiency, the skeletons disappearing from existence as they leave behind nothing but piles of bones. In one last stabbing motion he finishes off the last wither skeleton, his sword still sticking through the mobs ribs as it ceases to exist, leaving nothing behind besides it’s skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad stands there, frozen, the only movement is heaving of his chest as he catches his breath. With the danger gone his mind focusses back on the whimpering of the baby in the room down the hall. He relaxes his stance, letting his weapons disappear back into his inventory to free up his hands. He fixes his glasses, having gone askew during the fight. He carefully makes his way down the corridor and back into the room. The small bundle right where he last saw it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks up to the squirming little baby, the first thing he notices is the jet black hair and red blotchy face, a side effect of all the crying. Bad pulls the child into his arms and starts to shush and coo at the little thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s with the crying? You’re okay now, no more tears precious.” He whispers consolingly to the tiny babe. The demon starts humming and rocking from side to side, hoping the combination of actions would soothe the poor thing. It seems to work as the babys’ cries trail off into whimpers and then eventually into the occasional sniffle. For the first time the baby opens their eyes and the demon is taken aback at how pretty the adorably large eyes are. Black as the Void itself with flecks of red and gold like embers in a fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See! You’re okay! What’s a cutie like you doing here all alone?” He asks the baby, obviously not expecting an answer back. The baby gurgles anyway, seemingly happy now that they were being held and given attention. The demon debates with himself for a moment, he already had a son at home and a roommate, but it wouldn’t hurt to take care of the baby for a little bit. At least until he could take the little bundle of joy to an orphanage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well let’s get out of here, you can stay with me and my family for a while.” Bad says, mind made up. He makes his way out of the small room and into the hall. He looks to the right and the left, the coast seemed to be clear after his earlier showdown, but it wouldn’t do well to dawdle. He briskly makes his way to the entrance of the fortress and out of it into the open Nether Wastes. He is now very grateful that mobs avoid him as he makes haste towards the portal home, no one stops to bother him and no one dares to attack him. As the portal comes into view he looks down at the swaddled figure in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna like it at my place, my roommate can be a muffin head but he means well, and my son Punz is a very nice kid!” The horned figure tells the baby. One of the babys’ arms had gotten loose from its wrapping and was reaching up towards Bads’ face, letting out soft little coos. The demon just smiles at the baby, giggling at it’s cute antics. He stops in front of the portal, the glowing ominous thing humming, the purple light it emits swirling around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, this is gonna feel weird and it might be a bit loud but don’t worry, it’s perfectly safe!” Bad tells the baby enthusiastically, as if trying to reassure them, even though the baby had no idea what he was actually saying. The man takes a deep breath and steps into the portal, arms tightening around the baby as he feels the pull of the portal he blinks and the next thing he sees is green grass and blue skies. The baby looks around, as if in awe of their new surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My house is just up that hill, not too long now.” Bad tells the baby as he steps out of the portal frame. The babys’ squirming restarts with gusto as they take in more of their surroundings, as if wanting to explore. The Void demon lets out a yelp at the babys' sudden movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey stop that you potato, I don’t wanna drop you!” he exclaims, quickly adjusting his hold on the child. The rest of the walk to the house is filled with Bads’ playful complaints and the babys’ cooing and gurgling. The man opens the front door and quickly shuts it as he is greeted by two very excited dogs jumping at him for attention, the larger of the two almost knocking him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! No! Rocco, Lucy, down.” He commands the dogs, the two excitable pets calm down and watch Bad, tails wagging excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re back quicker than expected, didn’t think you’d be back til sundown.” A voice calls from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were some . . . complications, Skeppy.” Bad yells back, bending down to give the two dogs some attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the heck does that mean?” The other asks as he emerges from the kitchen entrance, looking into the living room towards the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you hol - Oh my gosh! You’re bleeding!” The man in a blue hoodie screams. That’s when Bad noticed the throbbing on his side, so focused on the baby that he forgot he was hurt. Skeppy rushes to his side, an anxious look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m fine you silly potato, just a scratch, a health potion and some sleep and I’ll be fine.” Bad reassures his best friend. Truly he will be okay, his Void heritage making him tougher than most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just worry . . . you know that. Anyway, what are you holding? The Golem Hybrid asks again. He leans down to take a look at the bundle in Bads’ hands, eyes widening at the baby in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not blaze rods . . .” Bad lets out a little huff at that. Shaking his head at his friend's silly statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously, you muffin head. I found them in the Fortress and I couldn’t just leave them. I figured we could take care of them until we can get them to an orphanage.” The demon says looking down at the small bundle, the baby drooling on their own fingers. Bad gently pulls the babys’ fingers out of their mouth only for the baby to start to fuss and whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you can find some of Punzs’ old baby stuff for this little guy?” The horned man asks, directing his attention to his friend, starting to rock the baby. The diamond golem nods and leaves the living room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>